Iron Bell's and Glass Mirror's
by Fujoshi101
Summary: Tadase finds a star mirror and get's sucked into the kingdom of Astale. Now in the care of Lei, and being used as a dress up doll for Airi,what could happen? Will Tadase ever get back home? And will he want to go back? High T Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Well Hi there! This is my second fanfict! I do not own Shugo Chara or Meru Puri, wish I did, but oh well.

A thin boy with sparkling blonde hair opened the door to his grandmother's huge storage house. He was supposed to clean it out as his job for his summer chore, it was filled with dust and probably crawling with bugs and the like, he grimaced and went to work. First came the shelf's since cleaning the floors wouldn't do much when the dust would just fall off the antiques. Grabbing the duster he swept it around the room in swift motions-

**CRASH!**

"Ah! Ow…" dust was flying everywhere but through the haze something twinkled. Picking himself off the floor he walked over to the shiny object: It was a pentagonal mirror. Blowing on it, ocean blue eyes met slightly tarnished ones, the mirror was still good, it just needed to be cleaned. Wiping the surface of the mirror the boy was suddenly assaulted by a bright flash of light.

Cracking his eye's open the boy saw that he was no longer in his grandmother's storage house, he felt cold stone floors and fresh air…

"Oh! Who are you little boy? How did you get here?" A blonde woman in her early twenties who was mysteriously riding a broom asked

"Um…All I know is, one minute I'm in my grandma's storage house, then the next thing I know I'm…somewhere else-But the mirror glowed before I came to-wherever I am."

"Oh! You just found this lying around? I thought they were all gone! Come with me, you must be from the other world-By the way my name's Astale=El=Daemonia. Latreia. Airi-but you can call me Airi" She said as she dragged him from the stone tower and into a grand room filled with light "Aram! Aram! Get over here! This boy's from the other world! He came from one of the mirrors, and it's not one of ours, at least, I don't think so" A handsome brunette stood up from the chair with a questioning look on his face "Really? Let me see" Airi handed him the mirror that'd caused all this madness "Hmm, well it _Is_ from our world-how'd he get it?"

"From my grandmother's storage house, I just touched it and it started glowing" The young blonde answered "Do, you think the boy's-what'd you say your name was?"

"I didn't Airi-san. My name is Hotori Tadase…It's nice to meet you." Tadase said smiling "Oooh! You're _so cute!_ Anyway, do you think he's a royal?"

"Maybe, but we can't be sure…can Tadase-kun go back through the mirror?" The man Tadase believed to be Aram said "Well…let's try it, just touch the mirror and think of home alright Tadase-chan?" Tadase flinched at the girly honorific, but obeyed anyway. Touching the mirror he thought of his old traditional house, the garden with the cherry tree, and the kind neighborhood…Nothing. "Hmm…Nothing happened, try again" Once again Tadese touched the cool glass and thought of home, but still nothing happened "That's not good…I think you're stuck here…" Airi said with a soft tone "WHAT!Bu-"

"-Until we can find a way to get you back home" The older blonde finished.

Tadese calmed down a bit but "How long is that supposed to take? How long could I be here? Airi-san? Aram-san?" The two gave him sad looks and sighed "Well, there should be a way to get you back, but in the meantime you'll have to stay here, because we have no idea how long it will take and since we are busy with the kingdom's duties and of the like we shall be entrusting Lei, my caretaker to look after you, and maybe he can even teach you some things while we try to figure this all out"

"But I'll come to visit you as often as I can okay Tadase-chan?" Airi beamed "Wait, what? I'm sorry you're going too fas-" Tadase was confused it was all happening so fast but he was interrupted by Airi "-Speaking of Lei, where is he?"

"I'm right here, I heard a ruckus and came to see what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into this time" The most beautiful man Tadase had ever seen stepped into the room. _This man is Lei?_ Tadase guessed "Now what's this about dumping another burden onto me?" Tadase flinched at the emotionless voice of the silver-haired beauty "Don't be mean Lei! He's_ right here!_" Airi hissed

"Oh, My apologies…" He trailed off "Hotori Tadase" The young blonde said again "My apologies Tadase-san, my name is Lei and it appears that you'll be in my care for the time being" Tadase gaped, seriously, this guy could give Ikuto a run for his money- "Tadase-san?" The cold monotone voice snapped him out of his daydream "Y-Yes, I-It's nice to meet you Lei-san, P-Please take care of me."

Airi looked as though she was about to explode when finally "AAAHHH! You're just so cute! Let's play dress up!" She did.

Grabbing Tadase by his arms he was dragged off into her changing room "Sure…-Wait, _What!_ N-NOOOO!"

**Well? What do you think? It did all go really fast, but hey, it doesn't suck. I bet you're wondering how Lei, the emotionless one could ever fall in love, afterall he did say that he set his ideal too high..._Bu~t_ that was for _women! _Not men! HeeHee~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter and I would appreciate it if at least one of anyone would review. Hell, if anyone so much as reads this story I'll be happy. I do not own shugo chara or Meru Puri**

An awkward silence hung in the room as Tadase's screams echoed off the walls.

"So…What do you think of Tadase-kun Lei?" Aram asked. The silence was killing him.

"He's a commoner from the looks of it though being able to come through the mirror says otherwise." Lei answered without emotion.

This annoyed Aram, he was always so indifferent and cruel to anything other than him. Always thinking about what will benefit him, even going as far to help Mariabel when she sealed his memories to make him leave Airi…Whatever he saw that wouldn't benefit the young prince in any way would be erased. But he was also very dutiful and did everything he was asked of perfectly without complaint so Aram was sure that Lei wouldn't try anything with the boy.

"What I meant was, do you think he's nice? What's your opinion of him, not his status." Aram tried again wanting to see any kind of emotion from beneath those cold silver eyes but failed once again "I don't have enough knowledge about him to say anything." came the monotone reply. Both were silenced as they heard the ebony doors creak open the sight made Aram gasp and even Lei widened his eyes a little.

Tadase slowly walked out head facing down while gripping the material so hard his knuckles turned white in contrast to his flaming cheeks. He was wearing a dress that originally flowed down past his feet so he had to hold the sides up was now shortened to just above his knees. The collar was gold embroidery while the sleeves hung down his shoulders exposing more skin than it was supposed to because of his small frame,. There was a red rose in his hair that complimented his golden hair and pale complexion. Though he was lucky enough that he didn't have to where those wretched high heels that were obscenely steep in favor of silk silver slippers.

_Hmm…He's very attractive now that I have a closer look, though a man, or rather, a boy, he's more effeminate than anything else…Blushing…a little bit cute…-wait…That's strange…_ Lei was now more than a little confused by this feeling he was getting from the boy though his face didn't show it, he was attracted to him..but he refused to let any thoughts of such an outrageous thing cross his mind.

Aram on the other hand just gawked and then bust out laughing "W-Wow heh, y-you look hehe, nice! Ahahahaha! I really pity you!" Tadase could feel hot tears of embarrassment blur his vision, stepping back before dashing to the exit he somehow managed to control what would have been a waterfall of tears to just a few drops on his long eyelashes. Turning a corner he ran into something, or rather someone. And that someone looked a lot like Aram.

"E-Excuse me sir" Tadase said a little shakily while looking up into the mans eyes.

"Ah! A beautiful maiden! I truly blessed! I shall call you-what shall I call you? Hmm Strange, I can't think of anything…What's your name fair maiden?" The older Aram asked.

"U-Um Hotori Tadase" He was now a little weirded out by this persons personality and flinched when said person cupped his face.

"Tadase…A unique name for a unique maiden, tell me, why are you crying?" The concern was evident in his eyes. "I-It's nothing, I jus-" He was enable to explain as the voice of the one who caused all of this was suddenly behind him.

"Tadase-chan! Don't run off like that! You could get lost! Now come back, Aram was only kidding and I taught him a lesson for teasing you, so let's go back okay?" Tadase knew she was telling the truth but he didn't want to be dressed up like that again especially in front of a girl! No matter how old he was always nervous around them. So he hid behind the maiden man and shook his head. Lei came up from behind Airi while a limping Aram came along leaning on the wall groaning while clutching his stomach.

"I do believe that Tadase-san is now afraid of you princess Airi" Lei said bluntly. Airi looked taken aback "Afraid! Of me? Is…Is that true, Tadase-chan?" Airi whimpered and Tadase flinched, he could never handle it when a girl cried so with a deep breath to try and calm his frayed nerves he said quietly "No…I don't hate you…I'll…I'll go back-"

"Really! Yay! I'm so happy! Now let's get you into some real clothes!" Airi seemingly recovered from her fit grabbed Tadase and dragged him back into the changing room.

"...Do you know that mysterious fair maiden, my adorable baby brother?"

"Don't call me that Jeile!" Aram hissed

Jeile who we now know as Aram's elder brother was not listening as he was still waiting for an answer to his question. " Your highness" Lei began "Tadase-san is not a maiden, he is a man, or a boy to be exact-"

"WHAT! NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" Jeile cried, seemingly shocked while Aram just rolled his eyes at his brothers overreacting and Lei stood there silently before going back to the changing room to wait for Tadase, wondering what kind of lessons to teach the newcomer.

**Well! That's it for now!And no, not That_ kind_ of lesson you pervs, well, I might do that-but we'll see! I'd like to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I wonder if anyones going to read this, since noone has yet. it's disapointing really, but I'll continue in case someone _does_ read it.**

**I own nothing, and I never will.  
**

X

X

X

X

Tadase walked slowly down the hallway, picking at his new found _boys_ clothes that Airi had picked out for him. Consisting of green and brown checkered shorts with a white button-up and tie, along with practical shoes that didn't hinder any daily occurrences.

He stopped suddenly, realizing with mute horror…that he was completely lost. Now trying to back track, it dawned on him that he hadn't paid attention to where he was going so he didn't even know where to back track _to_. That and he'd never been given a tour nor shown a map.

He was screwed to say the least.

Lei was patiently waiting in the room chosen to be Tadase's living quarters. Checking the thing on his wrist princess Airi had given him called a watch, he realized that Tadase was late…

_He must be lost…_he thought walking down the hall to start searching. "I'll have to change the schedule to learning about the palace first I suppose."

_He couldn't have gotten far…_turning another corner he saw a flash of gold. "Tadase-kun, you're late for your lesson." whirling around Lei was greeted by brilliant crystallized ocean orbs, a becoming cherry blush on his pale cheeks.

Mentally berating himself for taking notice of irrelevant things-from a _commoner_ no less, he continued. "Please refrain from leaving your room until I have taught you the layout of the palace, I don't want to have to waste my time waiting on you." Tadase broke eye contact with him at that, seemingly hurt by the cold words. Lei, for the life of him couldn't understand why he suddenly felt guilty about it. Walking behind the blonde he gently pushed him back towards his room murmuring "It's time for your lesson." in his ear. To which Tadase jolted forward, clutching his ear as though it had been burned, but it seemed like his cheeks were what was really burning…a stunning vermilion actually. Pointing to the direction of Tadase's quarters the blonde quickly ran inside while the silver caretaker coolly followed after, amused by the reaction though he didn't show it.

"…and that is how you came here, along with how the mirror was made and the entire worlds history about it which involves everything." Lei said closing the book, looking back at Tadase, he looked as though his head was going to explode, clutching it like that.

"I…I see, that's very interesting." taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly he smiled up at the beautiful man "Thank you, Lei-san."

"…Your welcome." Lei couldn't think of anything else to say, that smile was…_cute_. The way he tilted his head along with a light blush that never seems to go away, it was adorable really… Lei blinked, he couldn't be thinking such things.

"There's more to learn still, about the royals themselves, so I will join you tomorrow for more lessons."

"Oh, Okay! It's really fascinating." Tadase was excited, despite how exhausted he was, he found the kingdom of Astale amazing.

Lei was a bit surprised, he'd been expecting a complaint of sorts about how he didn't want to learn anymore, like how the young prince used to be…It was a nice surprise though. Lei found he couldn't wait to continue. It was strange for him really, he'd never liked _anyone_ before this much, and it'd only been a week since the blonde had been here.

Really, what was coming over him?

* * *

The next day Tadase awoke to the midday sun, rubbing his eyes and yawning he realized with a start that Lei-san's lesson was going to start soon. Leaping out of bed, he dashed to the giant closet in the corner of his room, grabbing clothes he thought were presentable he walked back quickly laying them out on the bed while he stripped off his silky pajama's. Grabbing the underwear first he quickly slid them on, though in his haze of sleepiness he failed to notice that they were _womens_. At that moment the door opened and in came Lei.

* * *

Lei was furious at the moment, those lords were absolutely _idiotic!_ He was so caught up in thinking about how to deal with there problems that he didn't bother to knock when he opened Tadase's door. His eyes widened considerably this time, shock was evident. There was Tadase practically naked wearing women's _lingerie_.

He couldn't believe it, eyes trailing up the lean figure before him, from supple thighs to the cute pink nipples to the lovely blue hues that were still cloudy from sleep. 

_Ah, that's why, he hasn't realized it yet. Princess Airi must have done that. _He thought in his head. Steeling himself he cleared his throat loudly enough for Tadase to hear. Whirling around he stared with wide eyes and Lei took this chance to look him up and down expectantly saying "I had no idea you were interested in this kind of...hobby, Tadase-kun"

Staring for a bit Tadase slowly looked down, and when he did...he let out the girliest screech Lei had ever heard. He began stuttering uncontrollably, blushing madly while running back to the closet to get some _boy_ underwear, only to realize in horror that _all_ of his under garments were for females. He even had _camisoles! _

_"U-Um_...Lei-san, do you think you could get me some..." he trailed off, obviously far too embarrassed to say the rest. But Lei nodded, taking one last look and calmly walked out.

Though in reality, he was trying very hard to disguise the lust he knew was in his eyes, that and trying to erase the memories from his mind. Really, if such things were to continue...

He didn't know _what_ could happen.

_X_

**Please review, It'd be nice to know that someone reads this story.**


End file.
